Curiosity Killed Her
by daughteralucard
Summary: A bad mistake made by Trunks sends Mirai Trunks into a fit of rage and revenge. But what happens when you fall for the enemy? What if the enemy was yourself? Vanity? Incest? TxMT rated for content
1. Chapter 1

I have written the strange, the twisted, and the sick but I have never written anything like this. I don't normally write this kind of thing nor do I read it but for some reason, here I am writing it.

I don't own dbz or its characters.

Trunks, 17 years old, young and wet behind the ears as older people liked to say. He walked down the halls of his childhood. His fingers traced the walls as he walked slowly toward the bathroom. He looked over at a small table with a cracked vase on it. Trunks smiled at it. He and his best friend Goten had cracked that vase when they were children. Rough housing in the house was not aloud but Trunks was not one to follow anyone's rules but his own, even today as he walked down these brightly lit halls he still failed to follow his parent's rules. He wasn't supposed to be at this wing of the building.

He was never told what was at the end of this house, all he knew was it was his mothers private lab and the door was always locked shut. He had tried many times to get in a as a child until he learned the concept of patience. He stood in front of the door and felt out his parent's kis, he smiled. Bulma was out shopping and Vegeta was busy training. He pulled out a pick and a thin razor blade. The blade went in the bottom and the pick at the top. He wiggled it slightly then turned the lock. The door swung open. He stepped in and the first thing he saw was a machine unlike anything he had ever seen.

He stepped closer to it. It was like a small one person plane but without wings. He walked forward and lifted the top glass to look inside. He had lost track of his parents kis and wasn't paying much attention to them.

He looked at the strange buttons and a big red one. He pushed a couple of buttons and pressed the go button just to amuse himself. Suddenly, the machine began to shake. Trunks was knocked to the ground and the machine lifted off and disappeared.

Trunks watched the empty spot in silence for a moment. The sudden feeling of dread and fear began to flood his brain. How could he do something so stupid!? He picked himself up and heard footsteps coming forward. He felt out the ki and found it was his father Vegeta. Trunks began to look around and was very careful to keep his own ki low. He found a pile of boxes and dove behind it just as Vegeta had walked in.

Vegeta stood their in the doorway for a long moment. Trunks heard a humph noise.

"Blasted woman keeping her doors open, someone could easily sneak in her with it wide open. What was she thinking?" Trunks heard the door close and easily slipped out from behind the boxes. He looked around for a window; he had to get out of there now. Let them believe that someone had stolen it. He wasn't going to admit he made it disappear, he wasn't supposed to be in this wing to begin with. He looked around for a window and found one. He opened it and climbed out careful to shut it behind him.

He turned around to leave to the front when he heard a voice behind him. "There you are," came his fathers voice, "where have you been?"

"Around and a bout," he said with a small smile. Vegeta snorted

"No doubt you have been sleeping," he growled, "well come on. You missed training this morning so you are going to this afternoon." He turned around and walked away. Trunks let out a small sigh of relief. It didn't come across as that to Vegeta though. He spun around and glared at him.

"What was _that_," he asked dangerously.

"Um…"

"Did you just _huff_ at me!?"

"What? No!"

"Then what was that!?" Trunks sighed in defeat, he didn't have an excuse for the small sound that had left his mouth.

"Yea, that's what I thought! Your training until dinner time smart ass!" Vegeta spun around and walked toward the gravity room. Trunks put his middle fingers over his temples and began to message them, what a bad day this was turning into. He quickly caught up with his angry father and followed him in. Vegeta opened the door and allowed Trunks to walk in first.

…………………………………

Mirai Trunks, 17 years old and had just returned form the passed the final time. He sat and watched the sunset over the broken city. They were going to rebuild but it was going slowly. There were so few people left and they avoided contact with other cities. Fear and chaos were still factors making progress go by slower.

Then again, Mirai Trunks had two rules to live by; The only thing in life that is certain is death and chaos, and Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stranger (Dark Knight). His mother was in town down there somewhere shopping for food. Trunks over looked the city making sure nothing would come to his mother from out of nowhere. Was it good to be ever mindful of enemy's that could be lurking, or was it the paranoia of the androids coming back to life to take everything he had left? Trunks didn't know, all he knew was that without that fear and paranoia he wouldn't really have anything. Nothing is more uncomfortable then rising out of the darkest world and into the light, except maybe sitting on a thumb tack.

Mirai felt himself began to doze off. He had been sitting in that same spot for several hours now and unlike his father, he did not really have the well disciplined mind to be on guard 24/7. Yes, if there was one thing he learned about his father it was how well trained his mind was. When you faced Vegeta you did not only face strength, but wit as well. Trunks had both but not the years of experience that his father possessed. This had put him at a disadvantage when he came to visit the past and help defeat the androids.

He found himself nodding in and out of consiousness until there was a sudden scream. Trunks's head shot up and he flew toward the sound. He rushed down to the bottom and what he saw horrified him.

He fell to his knees at the body of a woman who had been hit by a large van. The man in the van had quickly rushed out to go see the damage his truck had caused. Trunks felt tears sting his eyes looking down at the blue haired beauty that was his mothers corpse. Trunks looked up at the frightened man with red eyes.

"Why," he whispered silently, "why did you hit her?"

"I didn't mean to. This thing appeared across the street and she went to go check it out I guess and I didn't see her rush out into the street until it was to late! Please I am so sorry!" The man felt tears began to sting his own eyes. Trunks looked over at the machine and saw it was his time machine. Trunks's jaw dropped. His mothers own invention had been her undoing.

He slowly lifted himself up and walked over to it. He opened up the top glass hatch and picked up the scent. It was his own smell but it was fresher. He could also smell the scent of another he did not know. He capsulized it and walked back to his mother. He would put in the ships coordinates and find out who sent it and killed his mother. He felt back to his knees and silently lifted the woman. The crowed watched as Trunks walked away crying in his mother's chest and the man driving the van had followed saying over and over again and again how sorry he was.

The man was good enough to grab a shovel and began to dig up a whole. A woman who was a witness got two pickets from a broken fence and tied them into a cross. Trunks told her to write on it, Beloved Mother and Friend Bulma Briefs. The woman wrote it down and stuck it in the ground. As Trunks and the man put her body in the ground and the man buried it again and turned to Trunks.

"I can understand if you blame me kid I should have been watching better."

"Relax," said Trunks in a cold voice, "if I thought it was your fault I would have killed you by now. No, the one who's fault it is is getting his own….in time…" He silently stalked off leaving the man and the woman standing in aw and fear.

Trunks arrived back to CC and packed his bag. He put in the coordinates of his time machine and put the other in his pocket. He pressed the go button and he was out of there!

…………………………..

Vegeta finally took mercy on his poor son and the two left. As they walked out of the yard to meet Bulma for dinner a machine strangely like the one he made disappear landed in front of them. Vegeta looked up and crossed his arms and had an unhappy look on his face.

Trunks took a step back and thought to himself _ please Kami don't let this be the same one I sent back!_

As the top of the hatch opened Trunks saw a copy of himself step out. His hair was longer, his ki was stronger, and he seemed to have a more laid back laziness about himself. Vegeta blamed the fact that he was not around in the boys time line that he was like that. If Vegeta had lived the future version of himself would not be so lazy and such. Well, his own Trunks managed to prove _that_ VERY wrong.

The other Trunks jumped out and like a cat silently landed on the ground in front of Vegeta and Trunks.

"Trunks," said Vegeta, "this is you from the future, Mirai Trunks."

"Hi," said Trunks a little unsure of what was going on. Most people would have looked at Vegeta like he had gone crackers, but Trunks knew not to doubt anything anymore. He helped save the world from a giant pink blob that ended up being a friend, his father was an alien from anther planet, his mother managed to master time travel apparently, and his best friend was the son of the earths savior. No, he didn't even doubt Santa Claus's existence anymore.

"What are you doing here," demanded Vegeta. Mirai looked at Trunks and not taking his eyes off he spoke to Vegeta.

"My mother died," he said. His gaze now shifted to Vegeta who nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said solemnly. Mirai just nodded back.

"It was an accident, it was to late by the time I got there. She was gone."

"I suppose Bulma's going to want to know. I'm going to inform her of what is going on, stay right here," he said turning to leave. Trunks and Mirai were left staring at each other. Mirai smelled the scent of the unfamiliar he had in the other time machine. His gaze became icy, cold, and hateful. Trunks squirmed a bit under the gaze. Mirai took a step forward and pulled something out of his pocket and put it in Trunks's hand.

"You know," he said quietly in his counterparts ear, "you shouldn't play with things that don't belong to you. Someone might get killed." Trunks felt his breath catch in his throat. Mirai smirked evilly against his face. "It's funny how curiosity can cause problems." His face pulled away from Trunks's to watch the young mans reaction. He had a look of confusion and Trunks's smirk turned into a grin that a cat might have when seeing a mouse.

"What do you mean by that," asked Trunks quietly.

"My mother saw a machine that belonged to her suddenly pop up into existence. She ran across the street to go check it out. The guy driving the van…." He trailed off as tears began to threaten him. He blinked them back. Trunks suddenly understood. He killed his own mother.

……………………………………..

Well that was off to a good start. I'm going to continue my other stories after the holidays but for now I will just do this short story. It's going to get good I promise.


	2. the first night

Well here I am and things are weather or not things are gonna start getting weird I'm not sure we will just have to wait and see. Now on with the show but first a reply to some of the reviews I got.

I-Love-Trunks1: Well I do hope you enjoy this one. I don't know why but for some reason the incest stories are some of the more….interesting to say the least.

Fan-to-fiction: Give it time to lead up, nothing was ever awesome if it was all spilled out at once, at least, nothing awesome I ever wrote.

And now for a disclaimer!

I don't own DBZ and I never will. But I'm sure that if we all ban together and tried really hard we could put Akira Toriyama out of business. But seeing as how that isn't going to happen, well, the Japanese and FUNdimation can enjoy this short lived victory!

Chapter 2

To say that dinner was awkward would be a severe understatement. Vegeta sitting at the head, Bulma to his right, Trunks to his left, and Mirai Trunks next to Bulma and 7 year old Bulla, who Mirai found out was his sister, sitting next to her brother watching Vegeta and Trunks both shovel food into their mouths. Bulma and Bulla were use to this kind of thing so only stared a little. Mirai, on the other hand, had forgotten just how much saiyans could eat. Though he himself was a saiyan, food was not exactly a luxury he had every night, so he couldn't help but stare.

"Where did you come from," asked Bulla.

"Out of town," said Mirai with a small smile, he had never had any siblings before so was unsure of how to act around her.

"Where out of town?"

"Very far off," he said with his grin growing wider. Trunks was to busy trying to fit his whole face into a bowl so as to shove more food in to listen to the conversation at hand. Vegeta was staring at the two with piqued interest over his own bowl. Bulma was smiling watching the two get acquainted.

"How old are you," asked Mirai Trunks.

"I'm 7," she said happily.

"Oh yea? You go to school?"

"Yes!" Mirai laughed a bit.

"Do you go to school," she asked with a roll in her mouth.

"No," he said sadly, "I don't have a school to go to."

"Oh, that's to bad, my teacher Ms. Anders might take you," she said excitedly, "she loves new students!" Mirai laughed at the little girls enthusiasm.

"Well," he said chuckling, "I think I'm a bit old to be going to school with 7 year olds."

"Oh, well, when I reach your age can we go to school together?"

"No, no, I will be far from young enough to go to school with you. I wish I could though, you seem very bright." She had a big smile on her face and happily nodded.

"I'm the top of my class," she bragged.

"Ah, so you are smart! Yea, I thought so, you look very smart," he said laughing as she nodded with a very Vegeta like smirk on her face.

"Do you have any friends," he asked the child.

"Yea! I have Lisa, Mandy, Sarah, and Donny I guess. He is kind of dumb though," she said. She named off a whole list of people. Mirai wasn't quite sure how to take that many names in at once so quit trying.

"Do you have any friends," she asked shoving the rest of her food in her mouth.

"I have a couple," he said nodding.

"What are their names?"

"Shaggy, Nina, Rita, and June," he said. She looked at him exectadly like she was waiting for more names but non came. She had a sort of frown on her face.

"How come you only got four friends?"

"Well, I don't see to many people as it is," he said sadly.

"Mirai comes from a very small town," explained Bulma.

"Oh," she said, "do you have a girl friend?" Mirai chuckled a bit.

"No, I had one but she….moved away," he said sounding distant.

"Where is your mommy," she asked as if she just noticed the Mirai was alone.  
"Well, let's just say she went to visit my lady," he said with a sad face.

"She moved out of town to?"

"Yea," he said nodding. Vegeta grunted at Mirai and gave him an approving nod. It was best not to tell her the whole truth of what happened to them for real.

"Where did they move to?"

"Um…the country," he said making up a quick lie.

"Which country?"

"Honey, I think you have harassed your cousin with enough questions," said Bulma. They told her he was a cousin so as not to confuse her young mind.

"But mommy," she griped.

"That's enough Bulla," said Vegeta quietly. He could tell that Mirai was running out of lies to tell her.

"Okay," she said slumping in her chair. Trunks lifted his head from his bowl to listen to what was going on.

"No really, what country," asked Trunks menacingly. Mirai looked over at him. Trunks sent him daggers with his eyes. Trunks did not like Mirai, not necessarily because they were technically the same person but because their was something about him that didn't sit right with the half breed. Mirai felt the same thing, he really didn't like him because there was something about him that got on Mirai's nerves. It wasn't just that this young man had been the reason for his mother's death. Something so familiar it spooked him in a bad way.

"That's enough," snapped Vegeta.

"I was just curious," said Trunks snidely.

"Ever heard that saying 'curiosity killed the cat'," asked Mirai coldly.

"Stop it now," snapped Vegeta again. Bulma put her head in her hand and Bulla watched intently praying that her daddy would do something before it got to bad.

"Is that a threat," asked Trunks enraged.

"If I threaten you, you'll know," said Mirai keeping his cool.

"Was _that_ a threat?"

"KNOCK IT OFF NOW," yelled Vegeta. Both of his hands were slammed on the table and he was now standing up glaring wholes in the two boys. They did not leave each others eyes but glared viciously at one another.

Mirai was the first to get up and go outside away from Trunks. Trunks then got up to storm off to his room. Vegeta took a deep breath and sat down. He was getting to old for this.

…………………………………

Mirai grumbled to himself storming across the yard and down the street. There was no way he was going to be in the same house as that loser. As if the unnerving familiarity wasn't enough, the two were so different and yet exactly the same. He figured that it was true what they say about not being able to live with yourself.

He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. Well, he would have to go back, he had no where else to go. In any case, it would be kind of hard to kill him if they weren't in the same house anyway. Suddenly he was struck with a realization. How was he going to kill Trunks with Vegeta there? He was always on alert and always knew were everyone was. He would undoubtedly noticed if his sons ki went missing mysteriously. He would have to think on this.

………………………………….

Trunks slammed the door behind him and got on his computer. If there was anywhere he could take out all this aggression it was online. All the losers that go in the chatrooms to talk about how crappy life was to them, it was the perfect place to really let out some of that locked up rage. If there was anything more fun then putting people down on the internet Trunks wasn't sure what it was.

This habit recently started when he and his father started fighting all the time. The arguments usually left him with all of this built up rage that he didn't know what to do with so he decided to go online and pick fights with people and oh did he enjoy it.

He wasn't just there to make enemies though, he made a few friends from around the world, ah the internet was truly a wonder.

This is what was said:

ZeExX has logged in (this one is Trunks)

Rock4u has logged in

Watergnome has logged in

Fishonland has logged in

Rock4u: hey zee howzit goin buddy!

ZeExX: I'm fucking pissed, how r u?

Rock4u: eh, better then you obviously.

ZeExX: ya obviously.

Watergnome: Wats up guys, I'm new here.

Fishonland: welcome then!

Watergnome: thnx!

Rock4u: so did you and ur dad go at it again?

ZeExX: naw it was my cousin, he is here visiting.

Watergnome: that sounds like fun!

ZeExX: gnome you don't know shit!

Watergnome: whatever dick

ZeExX: hey tell ur mom to quit callin me!

Fishonland: lol ur such a jerk sometimes zee

ZeExX: ya I no, I try.

Rock4u: so what happened with ur cuz

ZeExX: dunno just don't like him.

Rock4u: aw, you two have to much in common?

ZeExX: no, we have nothing in common.

Watergnome: well you must. They say that you can't live with yourself maybe even tho u guys are different ur still da same.

ZeExX: stfu! God ur dum as hell!

Watergnome: fuck u I was just sayin!

ZeExX: Well no one was talking to you so shut ur fuking face up

Fishonland: just let it go gnome, he comes in here to let his frustration out on ppl it don't mean nuffin

Watergnome: well he dosnt gotta be a jackass about it

ZeExX: Well you don't gotta be a nosy bitch about about it. And it's spelled DOESN'T!

The chat went on with Trunks telling about his dinner story and the others 'lol' or 'omg' and such. Trunks looked at his clock and saw it was about 2am. He told everyone goodbye and logged off.

He got up to go get something to drink before heading to bed when the kitchen door swung open and Mirai stepped in. He walked passed Trunks without a word. Trunks looked passed him and noticed something odd. He had a very different walk from him. It was more like a catwalk. It was silent, smooth, and almost daring someone to start anything with him.

Mirai stopped at the fridge and pulled out a cheese stick (mmm cheese). Trunks turned his attention to the sink as he pulled out a cup and filled it with water trying to ignore Mirai. Mirai looked on as the moonlight showed on Trunks's face making it appear paler then it really was. He lifted an eyebrow, it was strange how it reflected off his counterparts lilac hair making him look almost angelic. He shook the thought from his head and left for bed.

Trunks felt Mirai's eyes on him and sensed him silently leaving. It was a good thing to because any longer and Trunks would have started to go red in the face. He didn't like being stared at least of all by someone who looked ready to jump him at any given moment. He drank his water then went up to bed. He looked into the guest room and saw Mirai asleep, it was the only time he looked peaceful, off guard, less dangerously. He stalked off to bed prepared for another difficult day tomorrow.

……………………………..

So there it is. Leave ya comments at the door and arrange another meeting with my secretary Clarice Bulregard please.


	3. THE REAL CHAPTER 3

I TOTALLY DOWNLOADED THE WRONG CHAPTER! HERE IS THE REAL ONE

Hey guys I'm here with an update before I leave for work. I came up with this chapter listening to Paint it black by GOB strangely enough. It has nothing to do with murder but when I was making the chapter I thought of this song as background music while I was typing. I gotta tell ya it was some funny stuff in my head.

I-Love-Trunks1: I read your second chapter and loved it. Can't wait to read the next!

Fan-to-fiction: Wait no more my dear for here it is!

Chapter 3

Mirai woke that morning and sat at the table alone. Bulma came walking in shortly after with her lab coat on, her make-up, black pants, and a red top. Her hair was up in a messy half bun and her eyes were still only half open. Mirai remembered just how pretty his mother looked even after she just rolled out of bed. Mirai didn't look half bad himself after sleeping, but he was usually waking up at the crack of noon.

"Hey, Mirai, you want something to eat," she offered. He just smiled and shook his head. She smiled and walked off with her coffee. About 10 minutes later Vegeta came storming in. Dressed for training and looking starved. He rummaged the fridge and shoved left over's in his face. He stood up and pulled out a water bottle and began to gulp it down. He realized he was beign watched and looked over at Mira who had an eyebrow lifted and a smile frown on his face.

"What the hell are you looking at," he grumbled, ah yes, he was in a foul mood indeed. Mirai slowly turned his head sleepily toward the sliding glass door and back at his father.

"You eat like a starved pig," he grumbled back. Vegeta scoffed and walked off to the back. He slammed the door shut behind him and Mirai gave a deep breath of relief.

The kitchen door slowly came open and Mirai turned to see it was Trunks who walked in with is eyes still closed. He slowly shuffled into the kitchen. Mirai watched the strange behavior wondering what he would do. Trunks walked to the fridge and opened it and pulled out a carton of milk and drunk it empty. He then closed the top and put the empty carton back in the fridge and walked back out the door. As he left the room Bulla came bouncing in behind watching her brother curiously.

"Mirai would you drive me to school," she asked with a big toothy grin. Mirai smiled and nodded.

"Does he do that a lot," asked Mirai pointing to the door.

"Yea, me and daddy were in here eating eggs on toast once and he came in, drunk all the juice, stuck the empty bottle back in the fridge, ran into a chair but didn't bother to pick it up, then he ate a cookie in the cabnit, and then he went back upstairs. Daddy says its called sleep walking, said that its because Trunks is insomnac, whatever that means."

"Insomniac," Trunks corrected. She stuck her tong out at him playfully. He smiled. "It means he has problems sleeping. He probly doesn't sleep at night or can't stay asleep. Yes people who can't sleep tend to sleep walk, its dangerous actually."

"Dangerous," she asked worriedly.

"It can make you forget everything, you know what amnesia is right?"

"Yea, mommy told me when Trunks began saying he couldn't remember his name once."

"Well it can give you amnesia, you can do something to get hurt physically, or make them confused."

"Like when he woke up the other morning looking around the kitchen like he didn't know where he was," she asked.

"What did you say to him," he asked.

"Asked him to take me to school. He smiled and nodded kinda like you just did." Trunks felt his fingers twitch but the little girl didn't notice.

"You know a lot for a girl your age," he said with a smile.

"Yea, my mommy says I'm brilliant just like her," said Bulla beaming with pride at being compared to her mother.

"You sure are! Let's get you to school!" The little girl jumped out the door and Mirai followed. He pulled out his own car he brought with him and uncapsulized it. "Here is a question. Why can't you fly dear?"

"I hate hights," she said shakily.

"Ah, I guess that's why you wanna go in a car huh."

'Yea, last time daddy tried to fly with me I got scared and started to cry. He told me it was okay though, he said people get scared sometimes, and now he drives me places." Trunks chuckled a bit and started the car. It was strange, the thought of Vegeta being understanding, he would have to nag on him about it later. Maybe on a day when he wasn't so unpleasant. As they drove up to the school she chattered on and on about thing's Trunks honestly couldn't care less about. But he listened anyway hoping that she wouldn't bore him to the point of sleeping behind the wheel. Finally he stopped and let the girl out. She hugged him and asked for him to meet her in the same place after school. He waved goodbye and drove off.

How did Trunks drive her to school without going insane? He made it back to CC and parked the car. He walked back in and saw Trunks at the fridge. He picked up the carton and shook it. He sighed and put it in the trash. "Who keeps drinking all the milk and putting it back," he grumbled. Mirai tried not to laugh.

……………………(ladies and gentlemen this is mambo number 5)………

It was midnight. Everyone was asleep but Mirai. He walked downstairs and looked through the kitchen. He rummaged the cabinet before finding what he was looking for. A bear shaped bottle filled with a sticky golden liquid. Aw yes, the bear was an accomplice to his evil and oh so thrilling plan. He would get rid if Trunks and get the hell out of there. The hell with the others he wasn't sticking around. Besides they would just assume it was the sleep walking that killed him.

He walked into the room and silently walked over to the bed. He unscrewed the top and put the pointed end into his counterparts mouth and slowly squeezed the bottle. He had a wicked smile on his face as the saiyans eyes twitched a bit. Mirai then looked down at the throat and noticed something very odd. His addams apple was moving up and down a bit. He lifted the bottle and saw no honey as he suspected it would. He poured it higher up so Mirai could see what was going on and god bless the half saiyan he was eating the honey!

Mirai left the bottle slip out of his hands in shock. Unfortunately it hit the other saiyan in the face and woke him up. Trunks shot up and noticed a sweet taste in his mouth. He looked down and saw a the half empty plastic bear and its partner in crime, Mirai. Trunks looked from the honey bottle to Mirai trying to collect what was going on until it dawned on him.

Trunks frantically got up and headed for the door to safety. He felt an iron grip grab hold of his hair and pull him back. Trunks whipped around and shoved the time traveler out the window making a loud crashing noise. On the way down to the hard concrete all Mira could think was, who the fuck eats honey in there sleep!?

Trunks ran out of his room quietly and ran outside to see if Mirai was alive. He saw blood on the sidewalk but not sign of his copycat. He walked out to the street to see if he ran off, he couldn't feel a ki so he didn't fly off. He saw a light shine on the street ahead of him and turned around.

A car slammed him so hard he flipped off the top and spun around in the air before hitting the street. He looked up slowly and saw the car back up and run him over. He picked up a rock from the side of the street and quickly jumped up and threw it at he window. He jumped out of the way and let it crash into a lamp post. The driver flew out the window and hit the pole landing on the car hood. Trunks pulled a mailbox out of the ground from one of the neighbors hards and took the box off and walked toward Mirai with the metal pole.

He lifted it to crash into the other half saiyan but he moved out of the way just in time. He jumped up kicking Trunks in the gut. Trunks fell back and Mirai took the pole. Trunks kicked Mirai in the nuts causing him to fall down. He then took the pole and attempted to beat him with it over and over again. Mirai swept his leg into Trunks's leg breaking it. Trunks punched Miria in the face breaking his nose and the two started hand to hand fight. It wasn't even really fighting it was just random hits hoping to hit the other. Mirai climbed on top of Trunks and proceeded to slam his head into the street over and over again meanwhile choking half to death as Trunks started to strangle him.

Finally Mirai had to stop for lack of oxygen and Trunks grip loosened. He shoved the other saiyan off and limped for the house praying his father was at home tonight and would intervene. He had a broken leg and it was really lagging him.

Mirai was laying on the street coughing trying to catch his breath. He got up and saw the other half breed run into the house. Mirai smirked. He remembered Vegeta saying he wasn't going to be home because he was training out in the wastelands and his mother left that evening because she had an out of town meeting she had to get to. It was just him, Trunks, and Bulla who he found was impossible to get up if she wanted to sleep. He got up and quickly started walking for his counterpart. Inside the house he went and looked around for Trunks.

He slowly and quietly walked to the kitchen and something heaven landed on his head. Trunks had been waiting for him with a metal bat in his hands. He dropped the bat and ran the other way. Mirai picked up the bat and threw it at him hitting him in the back so hard Trunks fell to the ground. Mirai got up and grabbed a kitchen knife and went for Trunks who picked the bat back up. Mirai swung the knife at him but missed. Trunks bashed him in the face with the bat cracking his jaw.

Trunks socked him in the jaw but was not paying much attention as the knife plunged into his broken leg. He let out a scream of pain but his mouth was quickly covered by Mirai.

"Do you want to wake up your sister and let her see this."

"You're a sick fuck," whispered Trunks viciously.

"you're a killer," chuckled Mirai. Mirai looked on the other in admiration. He had taken one hell of a beating and his broken leg just had a knife jabbed in and out of it and yet he was still going. Trunks observed the other and noticed that he to had taken a lot of damage. His head was practically cracked open yet here he stood tall and proud and ready to continue.

Mirai felt something strange, something he had never felt before. It was desire, he couldn't tell what that desire was but he could see that the other Trunks had the same thirst for desire. As if brought back Mirai pulled a gun out of his coat and aimed it at Trunks. Trunks did not pull one on him, he didn't have a gun, but unlike Mirai he knew what that desire was and for it to be fulfilled he would need Mirai very much alive.

He slowly and carefully walked toward Mirai with a hand up.

"Put the gun down Mirai," he softly said. Mirai took a step back and said no.

"Come on, man, just put it down," he said now just a foot away. He put his hand over the barrel and took it from Mirai and grabbed him by the shirt giving him a hot passionate kiss.

……………………………………..

This looks like a good place to stop. Kind of reminds me of Mr. and Mrs. Smith but more violent and bloody.


	4. Freaky Friday

Hey guys I'm here with that update you have long waited for! Thank you for your non existing patience and reviews.

Shahi: Yes more for you to review! I even updated two in the same night aren't you impressed. I love it though, this spelling error thing that I usually just ignore. Ahahahah (sigh) oh honey you crack me up you know that (not being mean darlin' just havin some fun with ya).

Shadowmario: Yes that first update was the wrong document but as you can see it was replaced. Thanks for the review ducky!

Fan-to-fiction: Yes, saiyans in battle and bloody brawls, kinda makes you all warm and fuzzie inside don't it.

Niu: haha yes it does defiantly show you just how fine that line really is. I think ya get the jest of the story love.

Chapter 4 (the real one I promise)

It was a good thing that Bulla was a heavy sleeper. As the two half saiyans slammed each other into walls making out furiously. Their tongues wrestling and exploring the familiar mouth (I finally figured out how to spell tongue!). As Trunks pushed Mirai into his door he held his hands up above his head and began sucking on the others neck. His mouth trailed down to the older ones chest and to his belly moving his own tongue inside the belly button and up his stomach, his chest, the side of his face. Mirai gasped at the hot contact, oh yes, Trunks knew what he was doing. Then from his face into his ear causing Mirai's erecting to rise further. Trunks opened the door with his foot and shoved the other on the floor. Shutting the door careful so as not to slam it he got on his own hands and knees and began to crawl forward.

Like mesmerized pray, Mirai moved back a bit on his hands and knees as well. Trunks leaped for the kill and tackled Mirai flipping him over his back and onto the ground. Mirai turned around and pounced on the others back. His hands trailing up the back and into his copycats hair. He pulled his head back and breathed hot breath on the others neck causing Trunks's eyes to roll backwards.

Trunks's hands slipped up into Mirai's hair and he pulled it downward as the others hands roamed the body of the demi god before him. Up his back, over his shoulders, down his chest, down to Trunks's dick. One hand cradling the balls the other rubbing the shaft. Mirai crawled around to face Trunks.

"Don't stop," Trunks breathed. Mirai put his hand on the others face and let his hands trail back down to where they are with his mouth tailing. Trunks's hard cock was put in Mirai's mouth. Electricity shocked every inch of his body. Trunks tried so desperately not to moan so as not to wake his sister forgetting that his walls were sound proof. Like a lollipop he sucked and licked the hard cock exploring it with every inch of his mouth. For almost half an hour this went until the final explosion of the sticky white substance.

Trunks found himself face first on the floor only seconds later. "Time to return the favore," he whispered. His hot breath on Mirai's face. Mirai had a smirk on his face.

He suddenly felt the harsh pressure of the others cock in his butt. He gasped out as Trunks entered his body. Trunks's hand's went down to Mirai and he began to rub the shaft at the rythem that he pushed his own dick into the others ass.

Mirai felt the ecstasy overtake him, he almost felt that he would black out from shear pleasure. He let out a low animalistic growl. Trunks placed his thumb on the scar where Mirai's tail was once upon a time. The pain was immense but he liked it. In a weird kind of way it turned him on. Of course Trunks new it would, who better to please him them himself.

Finally after over two hours Trunks had finally gotten off. The two laid naked on the floor in cold sweat. They were close to passing out when something had popped into Trunks head.

"Mirai," he said shooting his head up.

"Hmm," the other asked nearly asleep.

"We totally trashed the place! My mothers car is in a light pole!" Mirai shot up in shock.

"Oh shit," he said. They looked at the clock it was almost daylight now. They ran down stairs putting their cloths on in the process. They had to get everything fixed and back to normal before Vegeta and Bulma got home!

Trunks tripped over Mirai's yellow boot and grabbed hold of him to avoid falling. Mirai, however, fell to the floor dragging the TV down with him. As he landed on the floor the TV came crashing down on Mirai's head. Trunks sat in shock. _Oh God no!_

…………………………………..

Uh oh!

Is Mirai dead or alive??

Find out next time!


	5. Bleach adn Oregano

I-Love-Trunks1: Well don't you worry. I got this all figured out.

Fan-to-fiction: Yes it was weird and don't you worry Mirai Trunks is getting his revenge.

Niu :Luckly for our favorite demi saiyan he is smart.

Shahi: No this was not part of his plan it was just sort of a spur of the moment thing.

Chapter 5

Trunks shot to his feet in panic. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, what do I do what do I do? Wait, from all that shit we just put eachother through, no way is a TV going to kill him. Maybe he is knocked out, yea that's it, just unconscious." He checked for a pulse but sadly there was non. He began to freak out even more. This was a bad dream and he was going to wake up at any moment in his warm bed and he is going to go down for breakfast and him and Mirai were going to trade death stares like every meal.

He slapped himself in the face but did not wake up and it actually HURT.

"You ass," came an angry familiar voice behind him. He turned around and there stood the ghost of Mirai Trunks. "You killed me you jerk!"

"I-I'm sorry I swear I did not mean to!"

"Well don't just stand there like an idiot, get rid of my body or dad is going to rip you up to pieces."

"Oh man you're right! What do I do with it?"

"Okay get me some rubber gloves, a hack saw, some bleach, and oregano, go!"

"Oregano?"

"Hey, just do it okay!"

"Alright, but wait, what are you going to do, your dead!? Wait, are you really here or am I going crazy?"

"DOES IT FUCKING MATTER!"

"Geez it was a question, no need to shout." Trunks went and got what he needed. He came back and the ghost tried to pick up the gloves but to no avail.

"Okay, put on the gloves Trunks," he said. Trunks did what he was told and put them on. "Now I need you to get the hack saw and chop my body up to little pieces."

"Your kidding," he said after picking up the hack saw.

"I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"Fine, whatever," he said now hacking up the body. He looked like he was going to be sick as he took off his head, the arms, and then the legs.

"Good," said Trunks, "now put the parts in the trash bag." Trunks picked up the head first and looked at it.

"Your staring at me," he whimpered.

"I am not I'm dead now put it in the bag hurry up." Trunks did so and put the rest of him in the bag. "Now take the bleach and rub the blood off the wooden floor. Trunks worked quickly. He had to get this done before Vegeta got home. He was still quite a ways away though.

"Now, clean the rest of this place up and we will get rid of the body." Trunks ran through the house like a tornado and got everything cleaned up. He went out and put the car back in its capsule. Next he threw broken dishes into the bag with Mirai's body. Then he got rid of the shovel and got dressed in different cloths throwing the bloodstained cloths he was wearing in the bag as well.

"Okay, what now?"

"Now you need to put the body in the trunk of your car."

"What about the oregano?"

"What do we need with oregano?"

"I don't know you tell me!"

"Looked I'm just as freaked out as you right now so come on we need to get rid of the body!" Trunks rolled his eyes. In the back yard he popped his car out and shoved the heavy body bag into the trunk. He then capsulated it and walked out front and denasalized it again. He got into the car and started to drive off fast.

"Slow down," said Mira sitting in the seat next to him, "don't get pulled over."

"Sorry," he slowed down. He went the speed limit.

"Where are we going," he asked.

"To a lake," he said, "we are going to let the fish have my body." They drove out to the lake, it was almost time for the sun to come up. Trunks took the body out and shoved it out to the lake. He then sprayed down his car with fabreez so the stench was not noticeable. He took the bleached and washed down his trunk. It made it a lighter color but he didn't really care. It's not like he ever used it.

He drove back to town and stopped at the store. He found a TV that was an exact replica of the one he once owned. He bought it and put it in the car and drove home.

(AT HOME)

"Okay, so which wire is the DVD player," he asked the ghost.

"Not sure, follow the wire from the top. Good, now plug it in there. Okay are we all plugged up? Cable, DVD, Blue Ray, power, the receiver, PS3, Wii, okay good we are good to go, now remember, I had to leave in a hurry because it was an emergency."

"You had an emergency, did not have time to explain, said you will try to come back."

"You got it," said the ghost happily, "oh and try not to panic, remember they don't know anyting."

"Right, I'm just going to go to bed for right now and get some sleep."

"I'll be right here," he reassured Trunks. Trunks had a weak smile on his face. As he went upstares Mirai watched with the smile growing bigger. This was going to go better then he thought. He was getting his revenge, and it was going to be even more twisted up then before.

………………………..

Vegeta came home and looked over at the lamp pole. It had a huge dent in it, what happened there? He shrugged his shoulders and went inside. He needed to rest up. He looked around, something smelled like bleach…..


	6. getting away with murder

She walked up to me and asked me to dance I asked her her name and in a dark brown voices she said lola!

Woohoo im fuckin buzzed guys so I'm gonna update with this chapter!

But first reviews! YAY!

Shahi: Oh you in for a good time my friend. We all know just how clever our lil vegeta really is! I dunno bout whats gonna happen I have like no plans for this its pretty much done on the spot.

Fan-to-fiction: Oh yes, weird it is, weird it is.

I-Love-Trunks1: Don't you worry your pretty head off about Mirai Trunks!

Chapter 6

Vegeta woke up that afternoon to his son sitting at the counter. "Where is the other trouble maker at," he asked gruffly.

"He had an emergency," he said stuffing more cereal in his mouth like he didn't want to talk. Vegeta thought this was just a little suspicious.

"Did he tell you what it was?" Trunks suddenly stopped mid bite. He looked over to his left, that was a strange thing to do…He then turned back to his father.

"You know," he said simply, "he didn't say. Told me it was an emergency and he was going to come back if he can then he was out of here."

"Really," said Vegeta not totally convinced. Trunks was a good liar, yes, but he wasn't that good. Vegeta looked at Trunks with those piercing black eyes as if scanning his brain. Vegeta watched in secret satisfaction as Trunks squirmed a bit under his heavy judgmental gaze. He didn't show it but when his son squirmed it showed the obvious guilt and discomfort.

"Alright," said Vegeta turning to leave. His gaze never left until he turned the corner. He walked down to the gravity machine to start warming up. What did Trunks do or say to Mirai to make him leave Vegeta didn't know but it didn't much matter at the moment. If he did come back Vegeta would get his answers and if he didn't he would still get them. By force if needed.

…………………..

Trunks breathed out as he felt his fathers key leave. He turned to the ghost and hissed at him. "You almost talked you idiot!"

"Can he even hear me if I do?"

"I don't know but you can't talk in front of them just in case! Now, how do I get rid of you?"

"Good question," lied Mirai. He was a little better at it with more experience. "Man you looked ready to spill everything though."

"Yea I was about to he makes me really nervous. My mom won't be a problem, it's him that is."

"Do you think he fell for it?"

"No, in fact I think he thinks something is up. Did you not see the way he was looking at me?"

"Well I did but can we really judge-"

"Mirai, he wasn't around in your timeline and you only spent a year plus a few weeks with him. I have been doing this for several years now and he knows something is wrong."

"I can't help it if your acting sucks!"

"Don't yell he will here you, you dimwit," hissed Trunks.

"What do I care I'm all ready dead."

"I'm very much alive and I would like to keep it that way thank you."

"You're so selfish," mumbled Mirai. Trunks gave him a look of disbelief. He shook his head, this guy was unbelievable sometimes. Suddenly the door opened and Vegeta reappeared.

"By the way what is that smell of bleach in the livingroom?"

"Spilled some on the floor," said Trunks between bites.

"Why was it in the livingroom?"

"Doing laundry this morning."

"In the living room?"

"Yes," said Trunks. It sounded more like a question then an answer. Vegeta gave him that same scanning look. Suddenly Trunks fell off the counter, it actually looked more like he was knocked off. This threw Vegeta off a bit.

"Stay off the counter boy! Your grandmother makes food on that counter last thing I need is a sandwich that tastes like your ass." He stalked off.

"Sorry," he mumbled saucily. Yea, that sounded more like him, thought Vegeta.

Trunks walked outside into the back where Vegeta could not here him. Mirai followed having a feeling he wanted to say something to him rather loudly. It was an automatic reaction he gained from his mother.

"What the hell was that," snapped Trunks rather loudly.

"Well excuse me but you made yourself look suspicious again," yelled Mirai back.

"Yea, that was really awesome, make me look even more guilty then I did before. Nice work Mirai now he is probably going to be riding my ass about what has gotten into me lately! What am I going to tell him!? I'm sorry I killed Mirai by accident!?"

"Hey if you say that I will kick your ass!"

"Wait a minute. How was it you can't pick up gloves but you can shove me off a counter!?"

"I don't know it just happened," said Mirai trying to keep him from thinking he had lied to him.

"Yea right," he said, "You just didn't wanna chop yourself up!"

"No seriously that was the fist time for me," he said offensively.

"Well it doesn't matter right now he is on the trail now!"

"Well what kind of lie was 'I was doing laundry in the living room'? That was a pathetic lie! You couldn't think of something more creative to say!"

"Like what Mr. I-know-everything-now-that-I'm-dead!?"

"How about I bought bleach for laundry this morning and it dropped on the floor! Or how about I moped the wood with bleach!" Trunks stood stunned, those were very good excuses. He had seen his grandmother mop the floor with bleach before.

"Well, what if he asked me why?"

"Tell him you just had the urge to clean! I have given that kind of excuse before."

"You talk like you have done this before!"

"No I haven't!"

"Did you think of this kind of thing!?"

"Well you never know, you gotta have a reason don't you?"

"YOUR FUCKING SICK MAN!"  
"WELL THANKS TOYOU I WONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GETTING SICK!"  
"GLAD I COULD HELP YOU ASS!" Mirai floated off in one direction and Trunks stormed in the other. Hopefully Mirai would not be sticking around for to long. He didn't know how much longer he could take this. It had only been a short time and Mirai had already made him perform a demining task, lied to his father, and anger him. He didn't want to deal with people after this. He would become a hermit when this was all done and over with. People just screw you over anyway.

Mirai had other things on his mind though. He wanted to know what else he could do. He could make himself appear to one person or a room of people, he could turn invisible and reappear, he could move things with his hands or his mind, and even found out on his grandfathers cat that he could posses and take over minds. He smiled wickedly, he would have to try this out on Trunks.

He made himself invisible and went to hunt him down. He found him sitting on the sidewalk else where. He silently walked over to him and jumped into his body. Next thing he knew Trunks was asleep and Mirai was in complete control. He got use to being in a body again and staggered up. He went a little lopsided at first but eventually got balance.

He then tried out the arms and stretched them so as not to seem suspicious. Next was to try out the legs. He walked up the street a little wobbly at first but he got the hang of it. A woman stopped to see if he was okay and he had a smirk on his face, this could go one of two ways. He could pull it off or he could scare the piss out of her.

"I'm doing fine,' he said, a little disappointed that he did not have two voices, just one. He wasn't sure if it was his or Trunks's seeing as how they had the same voice. The woman smiled and drove away. Trunks decided to try possessing someone else to see whose voice it was.

After walking back to CC he jumped out of Trunks's body. Trunks looked around frantically until he found Mirai standing in front of him. "Dude, what the hell happened?"

"Turns out I can do all sorts of stuff." He smiled wickedly at Trunks as he paled and slowly dissappeard. Trunks went strait inside and upstairs, he would skip training today and just stay locked away. He was still dealing with last nights events and did not want to see anyone. What he didn't realize was Mirai was following him.

Mirai jumped into his mind to try out his new powers. He found he could put images in peoples heads. He put the image of Mirai's dead body in his head. He jumped out and saw Trunks holding his ears with his eyes closed tight. He looked about ready to cry. Mirai watched on in fascination as he sat in a corner trying to think of other things. He was mumbling to himself now. The door came open and his little sister came bouncing in.

"Where is Mirai," she asked innocently.

"He had to leave for home," said Trunks not looking at her. Mirai could tell the guilt of lying was growing stronger. Hopefully he wouldn't crack just yet though, Mirai was having so much fun right now!

……………………..

Ya, it's not very long but hey there ya go.

Next time:

Mirai plays with everyones dreams


	7. Circ du Freak

Yes another night another update. I have more nights off so I'm not working 6 days a week now and as far as my piano I'm keeping in practice but no competition this month so I get to hopefully remember to review more often. Well I'm sober tonight no hook ups (sad day) but I'll live in sure. I'm pretty exhausted actually so this chapter will be fairly short. As far is updating my rewrite I have the other chapter finished I just don't think I feel much like putting it up yet. I might do that tomorrow, this is probably put up tomorrow sense I have Mondays off now.

MAIL TIME!!!!

Fan-to-fiction: yes and more fun is to follow!

Shahi: Aha! Great minds think alike my friend. That was exactly my thoughts exactly. The way you are brought up can often affect the way your mental abilities are. I thought about how they grew up when I was writing that last chapter and found that Mirai was best put as the better liar. Yup, poor guy, no Veggie to set him strait.

I-Love-Trunks1: Wow really (sarcasm)….. :D I luv ya honey

Chapter 7

Trunks had done rather well keeping himself locked away from everyone. It was making Vegeta all the more suspicious, Bulma was worried about him, and Bulla, well she just didn't care one way or the other.

Mirai just watched the rest of the day progress. He began to wonder what would happen of Vegeta ever found out what really happened to him. Would Vegeta had Mirai brought back? Would Trunks be soon to follow him and would his fun end? Whichever it was Mirai was going to take full advantage of the situation one way or the other. It was almost nightfall now and Mirai was actually becoming rather giddy of the night to come. He giggled a bit as the sun finally set. He walked inside. He stopped midstep and realized that he had not gone through a door or widnow…he went through the wall? Oh he was going to TOTALLY USE THAT!

The uncharacteristic grin grew wider on his face. He was liking this ghost thing more and more. The only thing that could really spoil his fun now was Trunks's death. He literally skipped down the halls. His hands sliding across the walls. He then had a funny thought and walked over to his sisters room. There she was saying goodnight to her mother in bed ready to sleep. She was young and needed her sleep. Trunks exhaled and saw his sister and mother shiver a bit. Bulma felt goosbumps up and down her bare arms and Bulla covered herself tighter into the blanket. "Mommy, make it warm again," she whined. Bulma smiled at her daughter and walked over to the air conditioner. She looked at it awkwardly. It had not even been turned on.

Her head tilted but she turned it up anyway and felt the warm air hit her. Bulla smiled at her mother and neslted down to sleep. Bulma turned the light off. Mirai watched his sister fall asleep, he closed his eyes and let himself descend into her mind.

(Bulla's dream)

Mirai looked around. It was so sweet he almost wanted to gag. Everything was pink and flowery and the woodland creatures TALKED! He was walking down a path looking for his sister when he ran into a huge green bear. Pink and green? Geez, this girl had no fashion sense. He felt a funny knowledge start to enter his brain and he turned the surroundings into his own image. The world became normal color. He smiled a bit. "Well I must say," said the large bear with a british snobs voice, "that is quite the improvement young man. Jolly good show."

"Uh, thanks," he said a bit nervous. He had to work on this new power, animals talking in british voices was a bit much for him. True there were animals that could talk, hell a dog ruled the world here, but he didn't live in the woods and he was dressed properly. Something about a talking wild animal….no, just no.

As he wondered down the path he finally found his sister having tea time with a few squirrels dressed up in fancy dresses and fancy hats. Trunks was almost reminded of Alice in wonderland….an evil smile crept on his face. He didn't much like tormenting children but this was to good of an opportunity to pass up. He let this new power take over. The woods became very dark.

Bulla looked around confused. She looked before her and saw a large table set before. It had tea and pastries. She looked up and a tall man with a black and white stripped top hat and green sat across from her. His nose was long and his hair was stringy brown under his hat. His fingers were long and almost dainty the way he held the cup.

She looked to her other side and saw a dark brown rabbit that looked like it was on crack. He sat there and twitched and mumbled a bit to himself as he lifted the cup with shaky hands. His suit was red with a yellow button up shirt that was once white. He was so screwed up his ears could not stand up strait. A large rat sat on her other side. He wore an eyeglass over his eye and had on no cloths except for a black bow tie. Bulla was not sure how to take the scene before her.

Trunks saw her eyes well up in tears as she seemed to grow frantic. Man he had not even gotten to the good part, but now was the time to go before he caused her any real pain. He jumped out of her mind so she could take the scene however she wanted.

(In the real world)

Mirai walked threw the walls to see his parents. He smiled at his mother and jumped into her mind.

(Bulma's dream world)

Trunks looked around. He was in a mall! Damn she shopped in her sleep even. He saw her picking out all of her favorite cloths and happily walk over to the cashier. Trunks watched curiously trying to think of how to make this dream go wrong. He got it!

Bulma gave the cashier the card. What happened gave her such horror like she had never experienced. "I'm sorry ma'am" said the faceless cashier, "but your card has been declind'

Trunks watched his mother fall to her knees and cry out "WHYYYYY" to the heavens. Trunks smiled a bit at the effortless nightmare and decided it was time to play games with dad.

(Vegeta's dream world)

Vegeta stood before the large pile of corpses laughing wickedly. "Yes," he cried out happily, "I have done it! I have defeated Kakarot!" Trunks felt knowledge fill his mind again and he shapshifted into Goku. He smiled as he looked into a fake mirror. Yet another ability he would have to use and explore. He was becoming a real poltergeist and loving every moment of it.

First thing was first though. He moseyed over to Vegeta in a very Goku like fashion. "Hey Veggie," he said, "wanna go hang out?"

"WHAT! I KILLED YOU YOUR BODY IS RIGHT HERE ON TOP OF THIS PILE OF-" He suddenly stopped. Instead of corpses, there before him was sunflowers, he was now in a bright field of happiness and dreams.

_Thanks Bulla_ thought Trunks wickedly.

"Kakarot I'll kill you!"

"But we are best friends Veggie-" The dream was interrupted.

(back to reality)

Trunks found himself flung out of his fathers mind as the man shot up right in front of him. Trunks realized he was still visible and quickly fixed that. However, he did not do so quickly enough as Vegeta got a good glimps of him. Vegeta shot out of the bed and turned on the light.

"Vegeta what are you doing," asked Bulma groggily.

"I thought I saw-"

"Saw what," she asked now lifted on her elbows.

"Nothing," he said turning the light off, "go back to sleep."

"Happily," she mumbled going back to sleep. She couldn't help but think about that strange dream, what did it mean! It meant that she needed to take a look at her bank account that's what it meant. Tomorrow though.

Mirai moved across the hall to Trunks's name. Oh this was going to be good times. He then jumped into Trunks's mind.

(In the dream world of Trunks)

Mirai looked around, he was at the lake again. He looked over and saw himself, his ghost self, and Trunks getting ready to dump the body. Mirai had a wicked smile.

Trunks looked down at he dead body in remorse. Suddenly his eyes flipped opened and looked at him with tears welling up in his eyes. Trunks looked over at the ghost who was looking at him very seriously.

"Why," whispered the dead body, "why me?"

"I'm sorry," he begged, "I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident, please forgive me."

"Why couldn't you spare me," came the familiar voice of Bulma next to him. Trunks turned around and saw his mother but it wasn't his mother. She was a little less skinny, she had more muscle on her, and scars and bruises, like she had to fight for her life daily.

Her hair that she normally kept looking gorgeous looked like it was fading a bit with cheap shampoo, she had no make up on, her cloths were a large Disturbed band tee that drowned her frail body, her pants were black pajama bottoms that looked a bit worn and tattered. It was heart breaking to see a woman who worked so hard on her appearance fall to this. He then looked down at the body as he felt it lift itself.

As the two corpses walked forward he walked backwards and found himself falling into the lake and sinking down under the water-

(In the real world)

Bulma and Vegeta woke up as they heard their children scream in unison. Bulma shot for Bulla's room and Vegeta for Trunks's room. Bulla walked into her child crying and screaming with her eyes on. "Oh God," said Bulma as she shook her little girl awake. Bulla looked around confused and distraught.

"Mommy," she said crying in her mothers breasts. Bulma cooed and comforted her. Mirai watched in fascination. He remembered how his mother use to hold him like that when he got night terrors. She must have taken to the new surroundings rather badly if the little half saiyan was this destroyed over it. He told himself to stay out of the little girls dreams.

Next he made his way to Trunks's room. Vegeta was sitting in of him. He was sitting on the floor pale faced. He was sweating and very quiet. His breathing was slow and mellow. His eyes were emotionless.

Mirai watched as Vegeta tried to talk to him. Trunks was on the floor sitting up screaming bloody murder and Vegeta shook him violently awake but Trunks would not wake so soundlessly. He shoved his father away still screaming and managed to slug the old man in the eye causing a black eye to form. Yea, he would be sporting that for a couple of days.

Mirai smirked to himself, yea, this night was a productive night.

………………………………..

Next time:

Mirai tries his shape shifting and….what's this? Telepathy!


	8. Beginning the end

Once again this was a day for the good and bad reviews and once again respect will be given at the level it deserves. So today I have to work but it's all good, I got another hour. So here are your reviews and the chapter. And expect a very sad ending you guys.

Shahi: Well if you recall a lot of what he does is out of revenge and out of character. Ya some of the stuff I put in that last chapter was pretty twisted so I thought what the hell and chose one of my favorite book titles for that chapter. Has nothing to do with the book but it still seemed to fit it pretty well. As far as karma nobody causes this much misery and makes it to heaven. As far as how much power does he have this chapter is going to bring an end to finding his powers. One can only give them so much before this gets stupid.

Amy: Well amy nobody really asked your opinion. I don't watch spungebob so I don't know what to tell you as far as that reference except how sad you are that you have the time to make that comparison. As far as not liking the ghost part. I'm not going to change a huge part of the story to make your ass happy so cry me a fucking river and stop reading it.

Fan-to-fiction: I know I'm all excited about writing this chapter!

Chapter 8

Mirai stood in the empty house. Bulla was at a friends, Trunks was the only other person there but he continued to lock himself up out of fear, Bulma was at work, and Vegeta was at Goku's place sparring. Mirai was very pleased that Trunks was trapped in the same house as him.

He stood in the livingroom with only the sunlight glaring through the windows and the sliding glass door to the back balcony. He concentrated his mind on a new ability he had just picked up. He felt the strange rearranging of his body and soon found himself to be like a large black cat. Mirai walked around until he grew use to four legs and a tail instead of just two legs. He looked around and saw that he could see in the dark corners of the rooms, he could smell and sense everything around him; his vision had turned to black and white. He had not only taken the form of a cat but gained catlike senses and sight. He wondered up the stairs and walked through Trunks's door. There was Trunks in the same position he was last night.

He sat on the floor pale and still in his pajama bottoms. He was mumbling something to himself and turned his head in Mirai's direction. He watched as the black cat walked through his bedroom door without it opening. He looked at Mirai with a very emotionless face.

"Hello," he said to the cat, "tell me, am I going crazy?"

"Completely," said Mirai thankful that he was still able to speak human.

"Ya, ghosts, voices, images, they are everywhere," he said. He did not seemed to bothered by it though.

"Then maybe you should seek help."

"No, they will find out. I killed both of them and they will find out."

"They already know," said Mirai with a chesher cat like grin.

"How," asked Trunks now crawling on his hands and knees to the cat, "how do they know! Mirai told me they didn't know!"

"Mirai lied to you, he told them everything, everyone knows." Trunks looked around the room in a panic. He got up, got dressed, packed his bags, then jumped out the window. He had to leave, leave and never come back, this was it.

………………………………………………

Vegeta left Goku's house and headed home. He couldn't stop worrying about his son. He would never openly admit he worried for his first born, but he did. To the point he actually left sparring early! Damn that kid better be greatful. As he arrived home he noticed his son's ki was not around, it was nowhere to be found actually. Vegeta felt a small panic well up in his chest.

He ran upstairs knowing full well his son wasn't there but what did it matter at the moment. He ran in and opened the door, nothing but a large black cat was sitting in the room looking out his son's open window. He didn't recall ever getting a cat. He walked closer to it and looked over it's shoulders to see his son with a suitcase jump in a buss quickly and the bus left.

Vegeta lifted a brow, where did he think he was going? He looked down at the cat and couldn't help but feel like he knew this cat. What was even stranger was the cat had no ki. He grabbed the cat by the gruff of the neck and held him up in the air.

The cat began to panic and squirm every which way. He dug his claws in Vegeta's arm. Vegeta dropped the cat and hissed, he was strong for a cat, something weird was going on, he would have to find out but first to find out where his son was headed. He walked quickly downstairs to the phone and called up the company that owned the bus.

"Hello, ya, my son ran off and got on one of your bus's. He was near by CC at the time. Yea….uh huh….LOOK CANT YOU JUST FIND OUT BY LOOKING UP WHAT BUS'S DRIVE THROUGH THERE!? NO I WILL NOT BE PUT ON HOLD YOU WORTHLESS-…..he has purple hair, about 5 foot 6 inches tall…..ya…you fond him!? Already! Wow I guess you human's aren't so worthless sometimes. Yes I want him brought back home. GET THE DAMNED POLICE TO BRING HIM BACK I DON'T GIVE A SHIT JUST GET HIM BACK HERE! NO HE IS NOT WELL THANKYOU FOR ASKING BRING HIM HOME NOW!" With that he slammed the phone down.

As he turned around he saw something fly across the kitchen and shatter. Vegeta looked and saw it was a glass sitting by the sink. Something was very wrong here.

Mirai turned around in fascination, did he just do that? He saw his father looking around and a good idea came over him. He walked forward and sat on the table in front of him. Vegeta turned around and saw the cat sitting directly in front of him.

Was the cat smiling? Vegeta blinked in disbelief. Something hit Vegeta in the back of the head. He turned around and saw it was a pot. Suddenly a purple aura began surrounding several pots, pans, the stove, and the refrigerator. Vegeta slowly backed up, this could only end in tears.

Suddenly pots and pans where randomly jumping off the counters and floors like there was a fire cracker causing them to jump. The refrigerator started to shake and open and close rapidly. The stove would turn on and off making threatening flames fly up to high for a short moment then go back down over and over again. Vegeta turned around and saw the cat with a purple aura around hit. The doorbell rang and everything went quiet. It looked as if nothing had just happened.

He turned back around and saw the cat missing. He stormed over to the door with a low growl. Something was very, very wrong. He opened the door and saw more then a 2 dozen cops trying to hold his son still and failing at it. He lifted an eyebrow at the humorous sight.

"Um," said one lady cop, "you called about your missing son." She was struggling holding on to one of his legs like a small child trying to keep their parents from leaving the house.

"Yea," he said leaning against the door way watching with a smirk. His son was panicking and all of the police trying to hold him down were doing a bad job at it. He began debating of he should help them out or just keep watching.

"Well," she said avoiding a cop as he was flung across the hall, "here he is but he is not coming quietly."

"So let him go," said Vegeta steadily.

"If we do that he will get away."

"No he won't," he said reassuring the lady cop. She was not convinced but if he got away again she wasn't going after him again.

"Let him go guys," she said yelling at the cops. Everyone let him go and the boy shot across the hall. Vegeta fazed out and back in right in front of his song causing him to fall over. Vegeta stood over his son with a very dark glare.

_Dear Kami he DOES know_ thought Mirai.

_What the hell is wrong with him_ thought Vegeta.

_I don't get paid enough_ thought the lady cop watching the scene in shock.

"All of you get the hell out of my house," snapped Vegeta now dragging his reluctant son behind him. Mirai was not going quietly though, He dug his finger nails and his heels in the wooden floor. As he was drug along parts of the floor scrapped and pealed off. The police watched in fascination not leaving.

"No, don't make me go back in there! I can't take it anymore! It's madness! NO STOP DON'T PLEASE JUST LET ME LEAVE! I CAN'T TAKE IT IT'S TO MUCH!" The lady cop felt really bad about bringing him home. Was his father abusive? She would have to keep a lookout.

"I thought I told you vultures to leave," he growled. The police tripped over themselves to get out. The lady cop was at the last in line. She opened the door after everyone else left but it was stuck closed. She heard a soft meow and turned around. Behind he was a slightly overgrown black house cat with a smile on his face. She slowly walked around to get the owner and tell him that she was stuck instide.

She ran upstairs and knocked rapidly on the door.

………………………………

"What the hell has gotten into you," snapped Vegeta. Trunks crossed his arms and looked in the other direction. _Like he doesn't know_ thought Trunks _they all know. They are just lying to me about it. _"Don't look away from me when I'm yelling at you what is wrong with you! You are acting so weird and now you try to leave town." Vegeta glared at him and noticed Trunks was sweating a bit. "Where is Mirai," he asked very calmly. It grew quiet for a moment.

"I told you," he said, "he had to leave." He still refused to look at his father. He had a hard time looking at him the last two days, Mirai looked to damn much like him….Trunks looked to much like him. He couldn't even look in the mirror and thank god Bulma was gone after the nightmare he had that night.

They heard a knocking noise. Vegeta gave another growl and answered the door. There was the nervous lady cop. "I'm sorry," she said, "but your front door is stuck"

"What," asked Vegeta feeling the stress pile on. He went downstairs followed by the lady cop. Trunks found this rather curious as well and ran up to catch up with them.

When the reached the front door Vegeta found that he couldn't open it. He had enough of this for one day. The world had suddenly gone insane! He backed up a few feet and hit it with his big bang attack. The police lady was so shocked she fall to the floor and crawled away behind Trunks. Trunks and Vegeta's eyes went big when the door had not even a scratch on it.

A small chuckle was heard behind them and they turned to see the black cat change its form into a ghost like image of Mirai. The room suddenly became very cold.

……………………..

Next time I'm going to much make it up! I made good timing guys it's only been half an hour.


	9. Jungle book

Okay another day another review. I realize it has been a while but you know I have a life to! So here I am with the long awaited next time and I already have sort of an idea of what is going to happen but first review responses.

Shahi: Well he I getting screwed over but at least he is making the best of it wouldn't you say? Which brings me to answer your next question. Did his lust for revenge prevent him from the pearly gates? Some people believe that when a ghost is present it is because they are restless, trapped, and/or have, as the Casper movie quotes, 'unfinished business'. I followed the idea of all three and that is why he is still with the living. But he will get to rest in peace I assure you. As far as your question on a part of the story Mirai was not going quietly though, He dug his finger nails and his heels in the wooden floor. As he was drug along parts of the floor scrapped and pealed off. The police watched in fascination not leaving.

It was a mistype. It should have been Trunks being drug not Mirai but I was in a hurry to update this story for you guys.

I-love-Trunks1: Well you will have to wait no longer because you will find out now!

Matrix-Taylor: If you are curious skip this part and go strait to the story.

JarellsNumba1: Why thank you I try.

Chapter 9

The three looked in shock as the ghost walked forward, his footsteps something louder then they should be. The police woman slowly breathed out as her breath showed in the cold air. Vegeta could feel the ground under his boots as it grew icy cold. Trunks had a look of relief as he saw his counterpart show on the scene, maybe he would save Trunks, he loved him…right?

Trunks closed his eyes remembering the last night they shared together alive. Mirai would not try and hurt him after that would he? Somehow in the back of his mind Trunks knew he was wrong but he was not ready to admit that to himself just yet. As he slowly opened his eyes he saw his ghost image standing before him. Their faces so close Trunks could feel the ghostly electric field around him. It made his skin tingle a bit. He felt the hand of death wrap around his neck and cut his air circulation. His eyes opened wide in shock as he looked at his strangler

He felt his feet leave the ground and rapidly go up to the roof. He closed his eyes expecting to feel the pain shoot through his head but instead he felt a warm sensation come over him.

Vegeta watched as the ghost grabbed hold of his sons neck and begin to fly him up to the roof but when he should have hit it he instead went through it! Vegeta looked in shock, he had never seen anything like that.

"You," he said looking at the police woman, "what is your name?"

"Alice Coop," she said shakily in shock from what she had just witnessed.

"Alright Coop, we need to get out of this room and upstairs."

"How, he locked the door," she said about to cry.

"Yes, but did he lock the door back upstairs?" The two exchanged looks and then turned their attention to the door across the room from them. It was the door to the emergency stairs. They looked down at the ground and found it was covered in ice. Vegeta picked up Alice and flew across the room, not wanting to bother with the ice. Alice squealed a bit and held on tight. Vegeta landed on the ground and opened the door, thank god it was still unlocked. He and Alice rushed through the door and up the stairs.

Vegeta stopped noticing something rather strange. "Hey," he said, "have you noticed something strange?"

"Like the temperature in here being normal," she asked.

"Exaclty. I can't feel my son's ki signature anymore either."

"His who-da-whaty?"

"Nevermind," he growled now opening the door to his floor. They looked around and nothing looked any different. They ran to the room right above where they were and found nothing. Alice checked the living room, kitchen, bathrooms, and closets. Vegeta checked all the rooms but both of them found nothing.

Alice and Vegeta met in the living room to report they found nothing. "Where could they have gone," she asked.

"I don't know," he snapped.

"Officer Coop to headquarters, Officer Coop to headquarters." She waited for a respons but there was no satellite, just white noise. Vegeta attempted to open the windows and the back door but to no avail. He then tried punching through the walls but got nothing. Damn! Where was Bulma when he needed her!?

………………………

Trunks opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar room but it was different looking. The window was shattered, the bed was a mattress on the floor with a blanket on it, the desk was an old wooden one that looked as if it had water damage. Speaking of water damage it was on the walls and the roof in spots. The wooden floor had burn stains on it and the door looked to have many different locks on it.

He knew this room as his own room only by seeing a picture of him and his mother when he was seven. Trunks had that same picture in his own room in the same place. He picked it up off of the desk and looked at it. It looked like the edges were burned as well. His fingers followed the many burns and broken edges of the frame. He felt like he was in a nightmare version of his own room, it actually felt more like a prison then a room.

"It was damaged in the fire," came a familiar voice behind him. Trunks spun around and saw Mirai standing next to the door watching him.

"What fire?"

"A little over 2 years ago now someone had set our house on fire thinking that if they killed me the world would be okay again. When the ran out of people to blame for the accident they began blaming each other and burning down the homes of the so called 'guilty party' and I was picked as one of them. They said my power attracted evil to their homes."

"But you saved them didn't you," asked Trunks.

"Of course I did," he said. His face was emotionless as he neared Trunks. "You know, I like you. It's the only reason you are still alive. I have grown an infatuation for you. I saved peoples lives and in return they attempted to kill me. I gave you everything in one night and you didn't even have to try. It was a complete accident and yet you almost handled it really well. I know you don't like me after all the hell I put you through, and that was just the stuff you know about that I did, and yet you never told anyone it was me making your life so miserable these last couple of days."

"Sorry," he said with ice in his tone, "I won't make that mistake again."

"Now don't be so cold to me," said Mirai now advancing on Trunks. Their faces so close now their lips almost touching. "I know you better then anyone. I've been inside your head."

"That was you messing with my head," asked Trunks. He was so scared right now he could not move.

"Oh yes, that was me." Mirai's cheek was now pressed against Trunks's. Trunks could feel the grin spread on his face. "You should have seen how you squirmed, how you screamed, how you wanted me so badly that night."

Trunks was silent for a long moment then slowly spoke. "You should have seen your face when the TV fell on you." He could hear the ghost chuckle in his ear.

"One last night," he whispered. Trunks closed his eyes as he felt the cold sensation of a dead hand slowly work its way from his neck down to his hip. He could not even breath. The feeling was like nothing he had ever felt.

He felt an icy breath on the back of his neck as his dead mirror image worked his way behind him and moved his hand to the front and down his pants. He felt shivers run down his spine as the static feeling went from his cock to his very brain. His eyes slowly drifted closed as the ghostly tongue explored the back of his ear and his teeth bit into the earlobe.

Trunks could not help himself, he really did nto want to be with someone who had been tormenting him so harshly yet here he was running his hands through the tormentors hair, down his back, and down his thigh. It was like he had no control over his own actions. He felt intoxicated. Mirai Spun Trunks around and shoved him into the wall.

……………………………………..

Vegeta and Alice where growing worried. "Any idea what that was," asked Alice.

"I know who it was, it's what happened to him that I don't know," said Vegeta. Alice nodded her head. She had been asking him questions about the strange apparition they had both witnessed and what about Trunks attached himself to it.

"Do you even know what you are doing," asked Vegeta suspiciously.

"No,' she said, "to be honest, I'm guessing off of TV shows on this kind of thing."

"Okay, then what do we do now?"

"We ask the spirit with a tape recorder and listen to it."

"What!? The spirit is obviously not even here! My fucking son isn't even hear! They just disappeared through the roof and you want to ask it questions!?"

"Look I'm only trying to help! Unless you can think of a better plan I suggest we try mine out!"

"Fine, whatever, but if this doesn't work don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Fine, just let me handle it." She looked around and found a tape recorder in the livingroom. She turned it on and set it on the table. "Hello," she said, "is there anyone here?" She paused for a few moments then continued. "Can you tell us your name? Can you tell us why you are here?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, this was ridiculous.

………………………………………..

Trunks's hands reached up to the back of the chair on the desk as the Mirai had his mouth on Trunks's dick. Expertly sucking on it nearly strangling Trunks in the process. Trunks would get what he wanted for now, but before the night was over Trunks would not be his problem anymore.

……………………

Vegeta looked ready to fall asleep waiting for her to finish asking the non present ghost questions. Finally she asked her final question.

"What do you want." There was complete silence. She played back the tape and got no results on all questions but the last. Vegeta's saiyan hearing picked it up on the tape and he jumped u from the couch. He walked over and took the tape and replayed the last questions.

"What do you want." There was a slight murmur there Vegeta could hear it.

"What is it," asked officer Coop. Vegeta walked down to the lab and picked u Bulma's radio. Alice got up and followed him curiously.

…………………..

Mirai had finished with Trunks and had pulled him back under the floor boards where he landed on his back. Trunks heard the sickening crack and as he looked around he was in his own room now. No darkness, no water problems, no burn traces, it was his room. Trunks looked up at the spirit of his future self and saw him walk out the door leaving the other on the floor with not one but two broken ribs. Trunks slowly got up. The pain was menacing as it shot through his whole body but he had to get up. He walked toward his door but heard a low growling noise.

In fear he slowly turned his head and on his bed was a huge lion licking its lips and looking at him like he was a happy meal. Trunks stood his ground with his hand held out in a friendly gesture. "Hey kitty, kitty, I don't wanna hurt you," he cooed at it. The lion walked off his bed and toward him. Trunks backed up with one hand out and the other wrapped around his broken ribs. Throbbing pain and the sound of his heart in his ears, he felt panic begin to overtake him. The lion made a snap at him and he back away hitting his back on the door. He hissed in pain and slowly turned the door nob.

…………………

"kill him" came the voice on the tape. With the sound on the radio turned up Alice could now here what Vegeta was hearing.

"Who does it want to die," she asked turning to Vegeta.

"I don't know," he said, "but I know someone who would and he just got back." He felt his sons ki up in his room and it was waving in an unnatural way.

"Who," asked Alice. Vegeta did not answer her question, instead he walked out of the lab and toward his sons room. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as something hit it. Vegeta wipped around and saw a shattered vase lying on the floor. Alice looked at him in shock.

"It just flew across the room all by itself," she sayed almost breathlessly. Alice felt something knock her back and drag her by her foot. She screamed and tried to grab at the floor boards but was having no luck. Vegeta went after her but before he could grab her hand the bathroom door shut in his face causing him to run into it and fall backwards.

He slowly opened his eyes and above him what looked to be a bee hive.

"What the," his thoughts were interrupted as bees began to slowly come out of the hive.

…………………..

Trunks ran through the halls trying to ignore the screaming pain in his side. It was so painful his eyes began to water. He looked back and saw the lion gaining on him. Trunks turned around and threw a ki blast at it but the lion opened its large jaw and swallowed the ki blast and continued to chase him.

Trunks didn't know how much longer he could go before he would pass out. He had to hold on, he had to outlive the lion before he became dinner.

……………………….

Alice felt her body lift from the bathroom tiles as she was forced into a bathtub filled with blood. She tried to fight her way out and desperately held her breath. She feared opening her eyes but continued to kick and wiggle. It felt as if an iron grip was holding her under water.

…………………….

Vegeta ran into the kitchen swatting at the bees keeping them from stinging him. He thought on his feet and ran over to the sink and grabbed the sink hose. He pushed down on the switch and turned on the water and sprayed the bees. They dropped dead like flys but more bees came out of the hive to replace them.

"Oh shit," said vegeta as he saw them enter the kitchen.

……………………….

Trunks made his way down the stairs and into the living room. He felt something shove him over and he flipped over the coffee table. He looked up and saw the TV was right in front of him. Behind the tv stood Trunks and the image of the older version of his mother. The one that haunted his dreams. Both looked down at him with a blank look.

"Look familiar,' asked Mirai. Trunks realized he was in the same position that Mirai was in just before he died. He heard a buzzing in his ear and saw on the roof was a bee hive. His attention turned back to the spirits that had haunted his dreams.

………………………………

Vegeta decided that this was not working. Everytime he got rid of a batch of bees another would replace them. He would have to go to the soars. He opened the refrigerator. The whole fridge was covered in blood. It oozed out of the creeks and corners.

Vegeta made a look of disgust but grabbed a water bottle and closed it quickly. He turned around and headed for the living room.

When he entered he saw his son lying on the floor and the TV was slowly slipping off of the tv shelf it sat on.

…………………………………….

Next time:

Stuff will happen!


	10. Dazed and Confused

This is it boys and girls. The last chapter. Sorry it took a long time but today is the day this story ends. Hope you enjoy.

Thankyou everyone who reviewed sorry I'm not replying but I have a great idea!

Final Chapter!!!

Vegeta raced over to save his son from the TV that was slowly about to land on his sons head. He felt a dull pain hit his head and looked up. It was an image of Bulma. She was bloody and looked as if she had a few broken bones. No, this wasn't real, this was the ghost tormenting him. He immediately turned around and got back up. He felt her kick him in the back forcing him on the ground again. He tried to crawl over but his body had taken such a beating that he could hardly see anymore.

Trunks, in the mean time, watched as he doom came. "MOVE," said a voice behind him. Trunks turned around and saw his mothers apparition beating his father with a shovel. Trunks did as he was told and moved. The TV landed on the ground and sparks flew. One caught the curtains and started a fire. Trunks and Vegeta watched as the fire spread from the curtains up the wall and caught the couch on fire. Trunks shot to his feet and ran to his fathers aid. The apparition of Bulma disappeared. They had to find a way out before they were eaten by the fire.

Vegeta led the way to the door but it was locked, the windows where locked, they where trapped. The sounds of the living Bulma slamming on her door trying desperately to get out was unbearable to the both of them. Vegeta felt the smoke suffocate him, he looked over at his son who was ready to pass out at any moment. By the sounds of it Bulma was not having much luck escaping either. The ghost of Mirai Trunks walked forward appearing out of the flame. He bent down to eye level with Trunks. Vegeta watched.

"We are even," he said and slowly disappear.

"No," sighed Trunks, "I didn't mean to…." But he was out. He had fainted from lack of air. Vegeta got up and tried blowing up the doors, the walls, the windows, no luck. Mirai Trunks had them locked up tight.

"Vegeta," came the desperate cries of Bulma upstairs.

"Bulma," he yelled back. Silence, no response, no ki signature from either her or his son. He felt his knees go week. Sleep seemed to overcome him. No. He had to stay awake. He had to! He needed to get help, he needed to save his family, he needed to…..

……………….

The fire department finally got the fire out. It had set fire to the whole neighborhood. They could not find the bodies of the dead Briefs family. People stood outside including the friends and family of the Briefs. They were all in shock of what happened.

They all met back at Roshi's island to morn for their friends. Roshi flipped on the news to see what they had to say about it.

"Authorities say that a TV celebrity Alice Coop was their guest staring for a TV show. Bulma Briefs and her family did not, however, make it out of the house and neither did Alice Coop. We will more for the four lost people. Bulma Briefs, Vegeta Briefs, Trunks Briefs, and Alice Coop. News Channel 4 gives their condolences to the friends and family of these four lost souls. On the lighter side, it's the time of year when the birds return to West City!" Dr. Briefs turned the news back off as his wife broke out into tears.

"I remember when Trunks was a boy he liked to watch the birdies come home." Dr. Briefs tried to comfort his wife Bunny but was on the verge of hysterics himself. Chichi was softly sobbing in Goku's chest.

"Why do things like this happen," she cried.

"I don't know Bulma, but I bet I can find out." With that Goku got up and instant transitioned to what use to be Capsule Corp. He walked into the house and into the back yard. There had to be something there left from the killer. There is just no way they could just disappear. What he did not see where the five spirits watching him from the top floor.

The ringleader, Mirai Trunks, smiled as Goku came back into the house. Goku looked around and went upstairs. Nothing, then it came to him, he could wish them back with the dragonballs! He turned to the door to open it but it was stuck.

He pulled and pulled but got nothing. He tried blasting the door down but it strangely didn't work. He heard a soft growling sound behind him and turned around…..

The End


End file.
